inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Raimon
The Ultimate Raimon Chapter1: The Awakening A bright light shines through Mitsuo Fujimaru's open window waking him from his slumber. He pushes his bronzed hand though his chocolate brown hair, his steel grey eyes opening groggily. Groaning loudly he rolls out of bed, unfortunately he remembers that he's on the top bunk a tad late. Picking himself off of the bedroom floor Mitsuo mutters angrily, Mitsuo: Stupid parents, the bottom bunk is empty why am I sleeping on the top bunk... Mitsuo's day would have continued in that miserable fashion, if it wasn't for soccer! Mitsuo played soccer everyday, it was his life! * Living in a remote village in Okinawa, however, meant that there were barely any people who appreciated soccer. Mitsuo had at least 3 friends who did though. Kazuki Sato was a cocky guy, good with girls and easy to dislike, the only reason Mitsuo got along with him was because Kazuki loved soccer! He had blond hair, slicked back from his head, and ocean blue eyes. He was a MF, a winger to be exact, and fast as heck! Not as fast as Mitsuo though... Yuudai Ito was a massive DF! Looking at him as a stranger you would think he was very tough, but the truth was Yuudai was a gentle giant! He loved food, ramen to be exact and, of course, playing football! He had a massive afro, with small dark eyes peering out from under his forehead. Yamato Inoue got along with everyone! It would be pretty hard to dislike him! He was a small bundle of energy, always ready to explode. He played on the other wing, he wasn't as fast as Kazuki or Mitsuo, but his dribbling was far better than their's. People in the villageknow him as the "Blue Blur", on account of his spiky, bright blue hair, which seems to stream behind hm when he is running. HIM Running out to play on the beach Mitsuo noticed two people standing at the end of the beach, they seemed to be around his age but they looked a lot more confident. As the sunray passed over them something flashed brightly, Mitsuo wasn't quite sure but... it looked like a lightning bolt. Mitsuo: Hey Kazuki... Kazuki: What... Mitsuo: Who are those guys at the end of the beach? Kazuki put his hand over his eyes to get a better view, Kazuki: Oh that... He said finally, Kazuki: Wouldn't be surprised if they were scouts. Yamato: They are! I saw them arrive at Okinawa Port yesterday afternoon. I heard them say that they were looking for two wingers, a FW and an intimidating DF!! Mitsuo: Wow! All of us fit that picture perfectly! Let's go out there and impress them! Yuudai finally piped up, in a quiet voice, Yuudai: But none of us know Hissatsu... Mitsuo: It doesn't matter! We'll push through anyway! Besides, with a striker like me, we can't lose... * Commentator: It's the 74th minute here in Okinawa! 1-0 to the Western Village,and the Eastern Village are looking VERY tired! Mitsuo: Crap! The only reason we haven't won this is becasue we don't have any Hissatsu! Kazuki: And their keeper is amazing... The Western Village's keeper had pulled off some incredible saves, one had included diving 6 feet to save a magnificent curving shot from Mitsuo. The Eastern Village's keeper was some random guy from the market who sold fish. Commentator: The Eastern Village kicks off! Fujimaru makes a pass down the left wing to Inoue, also known as the Blue Blur! And it seems that we are going to see why... Yamato chests the ball and controls it beautifully with the outside of his foot. Commentator: And Yamato Inoue is looking dangerous! He is picking up speed now, and he seems to have the defender on the back foot! Oh, and what's this?! Inoue is cutting inside... Yamato dribbles nimbly through the defence, turning them inside out. Commentator: This is sensational!! He's skipping over their legs! Walking through the defence like he's strolling in the park, leaving a blue blur behind him!!! Yamato raises his foot as if he is about to shoot, but when his foot comes down it releases a short through ball into open space. Commentator: I'm not entirely sure what he's done there... no-ones made a run... Oh, I've spoke to soon!!! Kazuki comes rocketing towards the ball, arms and legs pumping like pistons, he zips across the pitch toward the ball! While all the defenders were flocking toward Yamato to stop his movement, Kazuki was left with miles of space to use!! Commentator: Well he's a right footed winger, and from this angle he can only hit it with his left... but he's done it anyway!! The ball is heading toward the right top corner like a rocket!! The keeper is never going to reach that!! The keeper turns his whole body, bends his legs and jumps up like bullet from a gun, his outstretched hand knocking the ball off its path. Commentator: It seems I've spoken to soon, that is a magnificent save! Out of nowhere Mitsuo runs in, collecting the ball, the keeper rushes towards him! Commentator: Mitsuo's got it... but he's waited to long to shoot, The Western Village keeper is right in his face! Suddenly Time froze. In Mitsuo's head he was thinking of a million ways to get past the keeper but he could none. The keeper had covered up every possibility... EXCEPT ONE! As soon as Mitsuo realized what it was time started again, the keeper was about to take him out... Commentator: Well it was a good chance to score but he's wasted it- Oh, I stand corrected (again), Mitsuo has lifted the ball right over the keeper, it is a magnificent goal. It is 1-1 in Okinawa!! * The Western Village kicked off but as soon as they did... Commentator: And Yuudai Ito, the gentle giant, has stolen the ball immediately!! And his struck a beautiful 50-yard pass over to Kazuki on the right wing! Kazuki doesn't wait to control it, he knocks it ahead of the defender with his first touch, pacing past him! As he faces the next opponent, something seems different about Kazuki, and Mitsuo notices. Commentator: Kazuki Sato is advancing menacingly toward the defender, and I think he is about to execute a Hissatsu!!! Kazuki: ROUNDHOUSE STEPS!!! Kazuki begins to do stepovers, his feet getting quicker and quicker until they are a complete blur. Then Kazuki blurs out of view completely, taking the ball with him! Commentator: KAZUKI SEEMS TO HAVE DIS- Oh, that is amazing, he's appeared again in a perfect crossing position, how will Kazuki continue from here... (End of Chapter 1)